


Chances Part 2

by orphan_account



Category: Backstreet Boys, Black Veil Brides, Jonathan Brandis - Fandom
Genre: Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Continuation from Chances part 1





	1. Chapter 1

I had to split my story up because I ran out of words. When I write, I can write. This story will defiantly be getting put on other sites,


	2. Chapter 7 The Next Day

Chapter 7 Next Day  
Leia’s POV  
I woke up the next morning in the arms of the man that I fell in love with as well as the father of my beautiful daughter. That was when the realization hit me that one of my best friends and the father of my son was no longer with us. I turned in Ashley’s arms and buried my face in his chest as I started crying. I honestly lost count at how many times I had cried.  
“Mmm, baby I am right here,” Ashley said with sleep still in his voice as he started to rub my back.  
“Ash, I just can’t believe he is gone,” I said into his chest.  
“Baby, I know and we will get through this together,” Ashley said as there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” Ashley asked as he kept rubbing my back.  
“It’s Nick,” Nick said on the other side of the door.  
“Nick, please go down to the kitchen and wait for your mom and me,” Ashley said as I finally started to calm down. “Baby, are you going to be okay when we tell Nick,” he asked?  
“Yes, as long as I have you by my side,” I said as I looked up at Ashley as our lips met. I really do love this man with all of my heart. Over a year ago he protected me from an abusive ex and now he is beside me as I tell my son that his father had passed away.  
“Okay, let’s get down there so we can tell him,” Ashley said as he let me go so he could get his jeans back on and I went for my jeans from the night before. After the past two days I honestly just wanted to stay home with my little family.  
“Okay,” I said.  
*Few Minutes Later*  
“Nick baby can you come here, please?” I asked as Ashley and I walked into the kitchen.  
“Okay mommy,” Nick said as he got up from his little table and came to me.  
“Baby, Ashley and I have to tell you something,” I said as I picked him up and carried him to the table and sat down.  
“Mommy, how is daddy doing?” Nick asked as I felt the tears come back again. That was when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I knew it was Ashley but it still didn’t help the pain I was going through.  
“Nick, I am sorry but your daddy didn’t make it,” Ashley said sadly.  
“M-m-my d-d-daddy i-is gone,” Nick said as the tears started to fall as I pulled Nick closer to me as we both cried together and my heart was breaking even more seeing my baby crying like this and there was nothing I could do to make him feel better.

Ashley’s POV  
“Where’s… oh my,” Kristin said quietly. I quickly turned around and walked towards Kristin.  
“I think we need to give them some time,” I said.  
“Are they okay?” she asked as I approached her in the doorway and stood there watching Leia comfort her son.  
“I hope so. I thought we had a breakthrough with Jon a few nights ago. I guess we were wrong,” I said as I felt a tear fall. I was just starting to consider Jon a very close friend.  
“How long was Jon depressed? Ashley, are you okay?” Kristin asked as she put a hand on my arm.  
“We didn’t really see it till after Megan and Jon broke up. Yeah, I am fine. Right now my concern is those two right now,” I said.  
“Hey, I think Cleo want something to eat,” Tatyana said as she was carrying my little girl. As soon as Cleo saw me she used her little arms to reach out for me.  
“T, check the fridge for some of Leia’s pumped breast milk. I think Cleo here needs some cereal and bananas,” I said as I took her from Tatyana.  
“Okay,” Tatyana said as she went to put everything together.  
“Come on sweetie, let’s get you into you high chair. I know you are confused by all the new people around but they are here to help mommy and Nick out right now,” I said as I strapped Cleo into her high chair.  
“Do you want me to do this,” Tatyana asked?  
“No, but thank you for asking, besides with you, Jason, and Marco being here has Cleo confused. She is use to Kevin and Kristin. Tatyana, just give her some time to get use to you and the guys,” I said as she set down Cleo’s breakfast. I then started to feed my baby.  
“Wow, he is really hands on with her,” I heard Tatyana say to Kristin.  
“Yeah, ever since Cleo has been born he has been like this. It is really bad when he has to go on photoshoots or to his classes, he hates leaving Leia and Cleo. You know his dream is to be a rock star,” Kristin said. I could tell Leia has some really great friends with the way they all care about her.  
“Guys, you know I can hear you,” I said as I kept feeding Cleo as she started giggling. “Oh really you think your Aunt Kristin and Miss T are funny by talking about your daddy,” I said as I started laughing as well.  
“That right there is going to be your partner in crime,” Kristin said as Tatyana was nodding in agreement.  
“Thanks Kristin,” I said as I cleaned Cleo up. It felt good to be able to do this; I honestly could not believe the joy that Cleo has brought into my life. I thought it was complete when Leia and Nick came into my life. “Come on Cleo, I think I need to start working on some stuff for the next band that I want to put together,” I said as I picked my little girl up out of her high chair. “If Leia asks tell her I had to do some work in the office,” I said as I took Cleo with me.  
“Okay,” Kristin and Tatyana said. As I walked to mine and Leia’s office I realized that Cleo actually made me a better person and I still had a promise to keep to Leia. Right after I moved in and Orgasm disbanded Leia made me promise to keep going for my dream.

Leia’s POV  
“Mommy,” Nick said as he put his hand on my cheek.  
“Yeah baby,” I said as I looked at my little boy just as the tears had stopped.  
“What are Grandma Mary and Grandpa Greg going to do for daddy,” Nick asked?  
“Nick, I don’t know and right now your job is to be a kid and keeping your grades up,” I said.  
“Okay, am I going to school today?” Nick asked sounding sad.  
“Not today because one the news breaks people are going to swarm you once they figure out who you are to your daddy,” I said knowing the paparazzi will be hounding me as well because of the last name that I now carry.  
“Okay, I am going to go play with my toys,” Nick said as he got down off of my lap and headed to his room.  
“Can I come and join you,” T asked?  
“Sure Auntie T,” Nick said as he took T’s hand and they headed off towards his room. I was so glad to have Tatyana here, Nick adored her.  
“Leia, are you okay?” Kristin asked as she sat down in the chair next to me.  
“No, I am not. Jonathan committed suicide. He left me and Nick but mostly left Nick without his daddy. I couldn’t even bring myself to tell Nick that Jon died. Fuck, Ashley had to do that and it wasn’t even Ashley’s job. I don’t even know if we are having a funeral or a memorial service for Jon. I am so mad that Jonathan could be so selfish,” I said as a cup of coffee was put in front of me. “Thank you,” I said.  
“Welcome,” Marco said.  
“Wait, when did you get here?” I asked in shock that Marco was in my house.  
“Jason and I followed you guys back here earlier. Speaking of where is that boyfriend of yours,” Marco asked?  
“Oh no you don’t Marco,” I said.  
“What I just want to let him know that you two are really cute together. Besides I can see that he makes you very happy. You know I saw through you and Jon’s relationship back when you and Jon dated,” he said.  
“Ash was here. Wait has Cleo eaten yet?” I asked as I looked around the kitchen and saw the high chair had been moved.  
“Yeah, Leia he said to tell you that he went to do some work in the office. Yes, Cleo has been fed. It was so cute, Tatyana came down with Cleo and as soon as she saw Ash. Cleo reached out to him. He is such a good daddy. I just wish I had my camera with me so I could have snapped that,” Kristin said.  
“Marco and Kristin is you two will please excuse me. I need to go love on my hot sexy boyfriend,” I said.  
“Ew, I didn’t need to know that,” Marco said as he made a face.  
“Leia, Cleo is in there with him,” Kristin said as I got up and grabbed my coffee as I headed towards the office. With everything that had happened the past few days I wanted to show Ashley. So when I reached the office door and opened it quietly, he always closes the door to try to catch me coming into the office. I then poked my head in to see Ashley had his back to the door while still having our daughter sitting on his hip.  
“So Cleo do you think mommy will like this,” Ashley asked? Then Cleo started laughing at whatever he was showing her. I quietly closed the door and snuck up behind Ashley to see what he was showing our daughter as I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
“There is my hot sexy boyfriend and my beautiful daughter,” I said as I was still trying to see what he was working on. Ashley quickly covered whatever it was he was working on and showing Cleo.  
“Baby, when did you get in here,” he said as he turned around to look at me. He then leaned down and consumed my lips.  
“Ow, Cleo that hurt,” I said as Ashley and I pulled apart from our kiss.  
“What did she do?” Ashley asked concerned.   
“She pulled my hair but I am okay. Ashley I love you,” I said as I kissed Ashley on the cheek and Cleo did it again.  
“Cleo Elizabeth, no ma’am. You don’t pull hair,” Ashley said as he swatted her hand.  
“Wwwaaa,” Cleo started crying.  
“Leia, I will be right back. I am going to put her in her playpen,” Ashley said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips all the while keeping Cleo away from my hair.  
“I heard crying, is Cleo okay,” Kristin asked?  
“Yeah, Cleo got corrected for pulling my hair,” I said as Ashley left the office.  
“Wow, who corrected Cleo,” Kristin asked?  
“It was Ashley and he swatted her hand that went for my hair,” I said feeling like I had been replaced.  
“Look, Leia don’t feel like you are being replaced. I can’t believe she pulled your hair and the fact that Ashley corrected her is a good thing,” Kristin said.  
“I am use to it. Nick used to go for my hair when he was Cleo’s age. It is just the way she did it was almost like she didn’t want me around Ashley,” I said.  
“Now where were we,” Ashley said as he came back into the office.  
“Ashley, where is Cleo,” Kristin asked?  
“With Kevin while she is in her playpen,” he said as he started to nuzzle my neck.  
“Leia, you have a keeper on your hands. I am going to go and help Kevin out with Cleo,” Kristin said.  
“Thanks Kristin,” I said as Ashley started to kiss and bite my neck. I knew he wanted the same thing I wanted from him. Oh how I missed the way this man felt when he did this.

Ashley’s POV  
“Hey Kevin can you keep an eye on Cleo for me?” I asked as I walked over her playpen and put her in it.  
“Sure, is everything okay,” Kevin asked?  
“Yeah, it’s just Cleo decided to pull on Leia’s hair and both time Leia and I were kissing,” I said disappointed that my little girl did that.  
“Wait, were you holding Cleo both times Leia kissed you,” Kevin asked?  
“Yeah,” I said.   
“Well, she either wanted Leia or two didn’t want you two to be affectionate to one another,” Kevin said.  
“She has never done this before,” I said.  
“I don’t know but Cleo is getting older and I have seen her getting closer to you than Leia,” Kevin said.  
“You might be onto something but I need to get back to the office,” I said because I wanted to get back to Leia and finish what she was hinting about.  
“Okay, you two love birds really do need some alone time. Also, take these I caught Marco looking through them,” Kevin said as he handed me Leia’s scripts.  
“Thanks Kevin,” I said as I took the scripts and then headed off towards the office. The way that Leia came into the office lead me to believe that she wanted to have some fun and I was willing to give her that fun. So when I finally made it back in there, I put the scripts down on top of a shelf. “Now where were we,” I said as I made it over to my favorite girl.  
“Ashley, where is Cleo,” Kristin asked?  
“With Kevin,” I said as I started to nuzzle Leia’s neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Just having her this close to me was driving me crazy.  
“Leia, you have a keeper on your hands. By the way I am going to help Kevin out with Cleo,” Kristin said.  
“Thanks Kristin,” Leia said.  
“Welcome,” Kristin said as she made sure the office door was locked and then closed the door as she left.  
“Now that Kristin has left and I am alone with my beautiful sexy wife, I mean girlfriend,” I said but quickly changed my words and hoped Leia didn’t pick it up. I started to nibble on her neck. I was supposed to have taken her out to dinner and a movie last night and then I planned on proposing to her. Of course last night we were at the hospital because of our friend Jonathan. Yeah, I know what I said but if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be here with my girl and watching my baby girl grow up.  
“Ashley Purdy, what the hell did you just call me,” Leia asked as she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck as she stretched up and took hold of my lips in a passionate kiss.  
“Baby, I know we have only been talking about it for a short time but yes I called you my wife,” I said as I felt myself blushing and I couldn’t believe the slip of the tongue.  
“Ashley, I know and I am not upset about it. I actually think it is sort of cute that you said that. Yes, sometime down the road I do want to marry you but right now I think we need to think about Nick,” Leia said as I leaned in and started nibbling on her neck. “Ooohhh, Aaashshshleyyyy,” Leia moaned as I hit that beautiful sweet spot of hers.  
“Baby…,” I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. “Who is it?” I asked a little irritated that someone would be knocking.  
“Ash, I am sorry but Mary and Greg are here,” Kristin said.  
“Thanks Kristin and let them know that we will be right there,” Leia said as she loked at me.  
“Okay,” Kristin said.  
“Ashley, let’s get this over with. After we talk to Mary and Greg and get everyone out of the house as well as the kids put to bed I will show you exactly how much you mean to me,” Leia said as she stretched and nibbled on my ear lobe.  
“Oookay, baby,” I said as we walked out of the office. I don’t know how she does it but she goes for my ears and I turn into complete mush around her and I love her for it.

Leia’s POV  
Honestly, when the knock on the door happened I will admit I was a little irritated like Ashley was. I was craving him so bad. No we haven’t had sex yet because we wanted to make sure that the birth control that I was taking would take effect. No, I am not on the same birth control that I was one when I had conceived Cleo. Actually, Ashley had asked me to go back on it because he wanted us to wait till we were both stable in our dreams. So he had done all the research on the different birth control out there and it was pretty entertaining watching him go through all that. He knew how I had gotten pregnant and he had decided that the pill was already off the table thanks to Alex. So we decided that I would get the shot. When Kristin was on the other side of the door saying Mary and Greg were here, I knew we couldn’t make them wait. We had business to deal with because of Jon. As we walked out of the office I felt a sudden need to just be that much closer to Ashley.  
“Baby, are you okay?” Ashley asked as I felt him keep me closer to him as we walked into the kitchen.  
“I don’t know, Ashley I just got this need to be close to you,” I said as Ashley stopped and pulled me closer to him and started to rub my back.  
“Baby, I am right here and I don’t plan on leaving you or the kids. I love all three of you guys. You and the kids are my family now,” he said as he kissed the top of my head.  
“Awe, I love you too,” I said with a smile as I stretched up to kiss this wonderful guy that I was so lucky to call my boyfriend.  
“Are you two love birds going to come in here?” Mary asked as she started laughing.  
“Yeah, sorry Mary, I had to make sure my girl was okay,” Ashley said as he blushed while making sure my seat was close to him.  
“Ashley, don’t worry about it. I was actually trying to embarrass Leia instead of you,” Mary said.  
“Baby, I am use to it by now. Greg is Mary okay?” I asked concerned.  
“They had to sedate her yesterday afternoon and right now she is on some strong meds,” Greg said.  
“Greg and I were afraid we were going to have to do the same thing to you. I knew I needed to get you back here to see if that would work. So far I am really proud of you,” Ashley said as he came into kiss my cheek.   
“Wow, was I really that bad because I really don’t remember anything after Greg telling me Jon was gone and then I woke up in your arms this morning,” I said as I leaned back against Ashley.  
“Yeah, baby I was so worried about you. I was about to call Kevin to come pick us up when Tatyana volunteered to bring us back. She knew I needed to get off the floor so she went to go get Marco and he carried you out to her car. While we were walking Marco and Jason said they were following us back here. So they have been here since we got here,” Ashley said sounding a little uncomfortable and I honestly didn’t blame him. Having Marco around had me a little on edge.  
“Well anyway Mary and I came over to talk to you about the plans for Jon’s funeral/memorial service,” Greg said.  
“Are we having a funeral?” I asked because I felt like Nick needed to be able to tell Jon bye.  
“Leia, we are cremating Jon. So we are going to have a memorial service,” Greg said.  
“What? You just ripped your only grandchild a chance at telling his daddy goodbye,” I said as I stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. I quickly headed up to my little boys room. I was so hurt that Jon’s parents would even do that.

Ashley’s POV  
“What the hell,” Greg asked?  
“We told Nick when we got up and it wasn’t good. She feels like you guys have just robbed Nick. Just let me know the rest of the details. Right now I need to go comfort Leia,” I said.  
“Okay and I thought she would have taken the news better because Nick will be receiving Jon’s ashes,” Greg said.  
“You know I will let her know about that,” I said as Mary, Greg, and I got up and left the kitchen. I then lead them to the front door as we said our goodbyes. Once I closed the door I knew there was only one place my beautiful girl would be at, so I headed up the stairs.  
“There you are,” Marco said as I was trying to make it up the stairs.  
“Marco now is not a good time I need to go check on Leia,” I said as I made my way around him. There was just something about Marco that I just didn’t really like and I really didn’t want Leia or Cleo around him alone.  
“Leia is in Nick’s room with Tatyana,” Marco said.  
“Thanks,” I said as I made my way to Nick’s room. I was so concerned for both Leia and Nick. When I reached Nick’s room I saw the Tatyana was playing with Nick as Leia stood with her back to the door watching Nick playing. So I slowly walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.  
“I can’t believe they are going to do that. My baby is not going to be able to tell his daddy bye,” Leia said quietly and I could tell that she was crying. I quickly turned her around to be able to look her in the eyes.  
“Baby, Nick is getting Jon’s ashes, Greg told me after you left the room,” I said as I pulled her closer to me. This girl in my arms means the world to me and seeing her like this upset was starting to worry me. I missed seeing her beautiful smile, even though it had only been a couple of days since she had smiled at me.  
“Really they would do that for Nick?” She asked as the tears stopped and she smiled that beautiful smile that I fell in love with when we first met.  
“Yes baby,” I said as I leaned down and captured those soft beautiful lips. I absolutely loved kissing her and while we were kissing her I brought her even closer to me.  
“Awe, aren’t you two just so cute,” Marco said. Leia and I quickly pulled apart.  
“Baby, I got this. Go make sure that Cleo and Nick start to get ready for bed,” she said quietly and I just nodded as I let her go to deal with the jerk.

Leia’s POV  
I quickly got out of Ashley’s arm and walked over to Marco.  
“Hey Marco, can you please follow me. We need to talk,” I said as I left Nick’s room.  
“Okay,” Marco said as he followed me down to mine and Ashley’s office. Once in the office I spun around on him.  
“What the hell, Marco? Ashley is my boyfriend and hopefully something more years down the road. I swear to god if you ruin my happiness, I will make your life a living fucking hell,” I said as I glared at him.  
“Leia, I am sorry but I still care for you and I don’t like him so I figured I would try to get to know him,” he said.  
“Marco, you and I know that is a lie. You have been in love with me since Jon and I were dating. I regret kissing you after Jon and I broke up, so now you need to let me go and forget I exist because Ashley and I have a child together. I am so happy with him,” I said as I was feeling myself getting angry at Marco.  
“Are you telling me that Ashley is better than me in every way,” Marco asked?  
“Yes, so you need to leave and I never want to see you again,” I said.  
“Leia, are you okay,” Kevin asked?  
“Yes I am fine but can you please show Marco out of my house. Also Marco if you come anywhere near my family or this house I will have a restraining order on you,” I said. Marco was a part of my past that I had buried the moment I started dating Nick.  
“Okay, come on Marco,” Kevin said as he watched me a little closer to make sure that I was in fact okay.

Ashley’s POV  
“Hey Kevin, is everything okay?” I asked as I came downstairs. Since I was upstairs I made sure Cleo was taken care of because Tatyana had started Nick his bath and I found out that Kristin and Kevin had already got Cleo down.  
“No, I am good. Marco her was just leaving,” Kevin said as he walked Marco out of the house. I figured since Marco was gone I would go find Leia and I a good idea at where she was so I headed off towards our office. When I got there I caught her going through all those scripts. Leia was going to have to give her agent Angie an answer soon on these scripts.  
“Baby, don’t stand in the doorway and watch me. Also when you come in close and lock the door, please,” Leia said as she looked at a script. I don’t know how she does it and know I was in the doorway. So I made my way out of the doorway nd closed and locked the door.  
“How do you do that every time? I was just standing there admiring my beautiful girl,” I said in shock as I walked over to her.  
“Ashley, sweetheart that was the whole reason I placed my desk here, was in case Nick ever came in here to talk to me, I would see him,” she said as she put the script she was reading down as she got up to meet me halfway.  
“You and your darn peripheral vision, after all those years of you being in high school marching band that peripheral vision is still strong. I love you so much and the kids are going to hate that when they get older,” I said as I laughed while I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.  
“I love using especially on you when you are trying to be Mr. Sneaky. Ashley, I love you too and I couldn’t be happier,” she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck as she stretched up and took hold of my lips for a very needy yet passionate kiss. As we were kissing I let my hands run up Leia’s shirt as I felt her hands run through my hair. Boy I sure have missed feeling her hands run over my body and hair. Before you ask no we have not been intimate with one another since Cleo was born as well since we got back together. I have been letting Leia make all the moves. That was when I felt Leia’s tongue move over my bottom lip. I couldn’t believe she made that move. Come on we have made out since we have gotten back together but she had never made that move.  
“Are you sure about this?” I asked as we pulled apart from our kiss.  
“Ashley, I wanted you so bad when I came in here earlier. You have done so much and been there for me since we have gotten back together. After the past few days and you not leaving my side it has really just turned me on so much. Hell I still want you, holding me at night great but I need you right now,” Leia said.  
“Then we are going upstairs. We don’t need to be down here,” I said as I picked her up bridal style. When I got to the door I quickly unlocked it and got it opened. As I was carrying her out of the office she started to nibble on my neck. The way she was going I knew I was in trouble and just prayed that I didn’t run into Tatyana, Kristin, or worse Kevin.  
“There you are,” Kevin stated.  
“Shit,” I thought to myself. “Yeah, Kevin what is it?” I asked a little agitated because I wanted to get Leia up to our room as soon as possible, at least before she found that spot of mine.  
“You know what never mind, go take care of Leia and Kristin and I will stay on the air mattress in the office. Tatyana has already left to go home,” Kevin said.  
“Thanks,” I said as I quickly got up the stairs to our room and once in quickly shut and locked the door. I finally got us to the bed as I gently laid her on the bed as I began my own assault on her by straddling and then leaning down on her as I started to slowly kiss her neck.  
“Oh baby, please don’t tease me,” Leia begged. I just smiled as I got my hands under her shirt as I kept kissing her neck in search of that sweet spot of hers. I loved this beautiful woman that I was making wiggle underneath me and I loving every minute of it. “Oh god Ashley,” Leia moaned as I found her spot just as I bit and sucked on the spot. Once I was satisfied with my work. I pulled away so I could get her shirt off. She moved her arms to help me out with getting it off and when it came off I just threw it. That was when I felt a pair of hands under my shirt and I sat her up so she could have her fun, just a little.  
“Mmm, baby,” I said as I felt her hands running up and down my chest. I couldn’t take her teasing me so I quickly moved my hands to her bra strap and quickly unhooked it. I wanted her so bad but I also wanted to take my time with her and just savor this moment. Once she got my shirt off and then she let her bra slide off her arms once she threw my shirt across the room. I then grabbed the bra and tossed it behind me. I just couldn’t take my eyes off of her.  
“Do you like what you see?” she asked seductively as she looked at me through her half closed eyes as she started to rub on my chest again.  
“Oh god baby, you know I do and I have missed this so much. Right now I want to savor this moment between us,” I said as I laid her back down on the bed as I consumed her lips as I let one hand run its way down her side. I then slowly worked my way down to her breasts. As I started to work on one with my mouth on one breast, as the other hand was working on the other breast. I could feel Leia losing it.  
“A-Ashley, b-b-baby p-p-please, I-I-I need you in me,” she moaned and I was just enjoying what I was doing to her with the torture I was putting her through. That was when I used the hand that was running up and down her side to start work on her jeans. When I got the one breast that I had in my mouth just like I like, I then moved to the other breast. I then moved the last hand to help work on her pesky pants. I wanted her just as much as she wanted me. “Oh god Ashley please stop teasing me. I need you,” she begged as I felt her hands run through my hair. In the time that we were apart I had started to grow my hair out.  
“Oh Leia, I love you but I take it you love my hair,” I said as I pulled away from the breast, I then left kisses down her body till I reached her stomach. I just stopped and looked at her stomach as I remember that was right where Leia carried our beautiful daughter. I then started to slowly kiss her stomach as I slowly yet teasingly moved towards her left hip. When I finally made it down to that hip I had gotten her pants completely undone. Leia then lifted her hips up so I could get them down enough for me to do what I wanted to do to her hips.  
“Mmm… Ashley, I do love your hair but I r-r-really n-n-need you in me,” she begged as I kept the torture going on her left hip. Once I was satisfied with the left one I looked up and smiled at her, I was enjoying making her squirm.  
“No, baby I am going to enjoy every minute of this. I honestly have missed feeling you wiggle under me like you are doing right now. I just didn’t realize how much I have truly missed you,” I said as I kissed my way to the other hip. I spent a little time on that other hip but then left trails of kisses down to the inside of her thigh. I quickly pulled away so I could get her pants completely off and once they were off I quickly went back to work on my beautiful girl. When I made it back to her left thigh and started my torture back up on her again, I then used my left hand to rub at her entrance through her lacy panties. The moment that I touched her I couldn’t believe how wet she was.  
“Oh god Ashley,” Leia moaned as I switched sides and hands. I was really enjoying having her so worked up like this.  
“You know baby I love you and I haven’t been able to do this to you in over a year. So just relax because I have you,” I said as I was finally ready for her. I looked down at the last piece of clothing that was in my way as I felt an evil grin come across my face because of the memory of our first time come flooding back to me.  
“ASHLEY FUCKING PURDY, don’t you dare,” Leia screamed!  
“What?” I asked innocently even though I knew what she was talking about.  
“Ashley Purdy don’t you play dumb with me,” she said as I smiled up at her as I gripped the sides of her panties and pulled till they ripped. I then threw them across the room. “God dammit, those were my favorite pair,” she said.  
“Well then I guess you need to find a pair that I like so I don’t rip them,” I said as I looked at my girl with a hungry gaze. “Now this is what I was working towards,” I said as I looked down and moved my right hand towards her entrance. I slowly let one finger enter her as I let my thumb rub slowly on her clit.  
“Ooohhh Ashley, please,” she begged. So I moved my head closer to her entrance I quickly replaced my thumb with my tongue. I could feel how wet she was and it was taking everything to not rip the rest of my clothes off and take her. So I slowly added another finger into my girl. She was so tight and was getting wetter as I kept working on her clit with my tongue. I knew it wouldn’t be long before she would lose all control and I couldn’t wait to taste her.  
“Oh god Ashley, I-I a-a-am s-s-so close, please baby,” she begged as I felt her thighs start to shake just as her hands were running through my hair. I just smiled as I kept up my pace and that was when I felt her hips getting into the rhythm of my tongue. The next thing I knew her thighs were tight around me. “Oh God Ashley Fucking Purdy,” she screamed! I just finished riding her out. Once I was done I kissed my way back up to her lips.  
“Mmm, baby I love you,” I said as I kissed her passionately on the lips.

Leia’s POV   
I just laid there as Ashley and I kissed. I was still reeling from the orgasm that Ashley had just given me; I started to run my hands through his hair. When we first started dating he had such cute short hair but now it was longer and fell just past his shoulder. That was when I felt fabric from Ashley’s jeans; I found that a little unfair. Here I was completely naked and he still had his jeans on. So I moved one hand between us so I could get them off.  
“Wow, babe,” he said as we pulled apart from our kiss just as he felt my free hand reach the top of his jeans.  
“What!? How is it you get to have all the fun?” I asked as I gave him my best pouty face.  
“Oh baby, what do you have in mind?” He asked as he smiled that evil smile again. I knew then I needed to do something, so I threw one of my legs over Ashley’s and rolled us so he was on his back and I was straddling him.  
“This,” I said as I leaned down and kissed him as I used both of my hands to work on his pants.  
“Really, I remember that last time you were in this position, I was being woken up by you,” he said as we pulled away from our kiss and tried to put his hands on my hips but I swatted his hands away. “Hey, why did you do that?” He asked pouting. Finally I got his pants undone and as I looked down I saw he had no underwear on under his jeans.  
“Wow, you went commando,” I said as I started to work getting his jeans off.  
“Babe, I have been doing it for weeks around the house,” he said with a smile as I got the jeans low enough that he could kick them off. That was when I went back up to start on his neck. “Oooohhh, Leia baby,” he moaned as I felt his hands run down my back.  
“Ooohhh, Aaashleeeyy, why do your hands feel so good on me,” I said as I worked my way down towards Ashley’s nipples. When I finally made it and went straight towards his left nipple and started to suck and bite. As I was doing this I could feel Ashley jump around as I tormenting him. So when I got done with his left I slowly moved to his right nipple.  
“Oh god baby,” Ashley moaned as I left his right nipple and was leaving a trail of kisses down his body. When I got down to my destination as I wrapped my right hand around him and I could tell he was already hard as I started to move my hand from base to tip. “Dammit Leia,” he screamed just as I moved my mouth over Ashley just as I relaxed my throat. I slowly moved up and down as I used my tongue around him. When I got to the tip I licked it as I locked eyes with Ashley and then went back down never losing eye contact with him. I let my tongue swirl around him and that was when I felt him to start to thrust in my mouth just as his hands started to run through my hair. I could tell he was getting real close so I gently picked up the pace. “Oh my God…Leia…baby,” Ashley screamed as I took everything he shot in my mouth and I continued a little longer in my torture. Once I swallowed every drop of him, I started to kiss my way back up to him. “Wow, Leia that was definitely something different. You were absolutely wonderful and I love you so much,” he said as I made it up to his mouth and kissed him passionately. While we were kissing I quickly got myself situated where Ashley was sitting right at my entrance.  
“You know something, I am not done with you just yet,” I said as I slowly lowered myself down on Ashley. “God, baby I forgot how good you felt inside of me,” I said as I sat up more to get him deeper into me. Once I was satisfied with where he was in me so I slowly moved up and down on him.  
“Baby, you are so tight,” he moaned as he placed his hands on my hips and in one smooth movement I was on my back as he leaned down and started to kiss my neck just as he started to thrust in me. That was when my arms wrapped around his neck as my hands started to run through that long hair of his. I just wanted him closer to me; I really do regret leaving him.

Ashley’s POV   
“Oh Ashley,” Leia moaned as I kept up the rhythm that she had started. Being with her felt so right and that was when I felt one hand run down my back.  
“God damn Leia, baby,” I moaned and I could tell she was getting tighter but I wasn’t ready for her to cum just yet as I to work my mouth down to one of her nipples.  
“A-Ashley, b-baby p-please I need more,” she begged as both of her hands started to claw at my back just as I picked up my pace and that was when I felt her get into that rhythm but I wanted to be deeper in her as well. So I pulled her closer to me and I kept the rhythm the same. “Oh god Ashley, right there,” she screamed as we both picked up the pace more. I couldn’t believe this was happening but I was so happy it was at the same time.  
“Leia, baby,” I said as I felt her getting tighter around me.  
“ASHLEY FUCKING PURDY,” she screamed!  
“LEIA MARIE!” I screamed as we both hit our orgasms at the same time. I continued to ride both of our orgasms out. I finally collapsed on top of Leia.  
“Wow, Ashley that felt so good,” she said as she kissed my forehead all the while she kept running her hands up and down my back as I just laid there listening to her heart beat as well as her breathing.  
“I think it is better than the first time we ever had sex. This time was a little different,” I said as I looked up at her as I smiled and then stretched up and kissed her passionately.  
“How was it a little different than the first time,” she asked?  
“Baby, I was making love to you this time and it felt like you were doing the same thing. Besides the first time we ever did it, it was more of a fuck back then. We were both horny and really couldn’t keep our hands off each other,” I said as I got off of Leia and rolled on my right said as I pulled her close to me as I wrapped my arms around her.  
“Awe baby, I love you more now. You helped make that beautiful baby girl,” she said as she rolled in my arms to look at me and then kissed the tip of my nose.  
“You are so cute when you do that,” I said as I kissed the top of her head.  
“Ashy, you are the cutie that I fell for the day you knocked on my car window,” she said as she yawned.  
“Leia, baby close your eyes and go to sleep,” I said as I started to rub her back.  
“Okay Ashy and I love you,” she said as she closed her eyes as she cuddled closer to me. I just laid there holding her to me as I watched her sleep. That was when I realized just how much we had changed in just over the year since we had met. I still hated that ex of hers but if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have met Leia. I also wouldn’t have that beautiful baby that I would do anything to protect. While I was holding my beautiful girlfriend, I was just so thankful to have her in my life as well as being the mother of my child; I couldn’t see anyone else being in this position. I was truly happy as I felt sleep take over. 

Leia’s POV  
*Few Days Later*  
The last few days had been a whirlwind by trying to help Jon’s parents with the memorial service. As I woke up I felt Ashley pulled me closer to him.  
“Mmm, baby don’t get up yet. I want you close to me for a little longer,” he said as he nuzzled into my neck.  
“Ashley, baby we need to get up and get ready,” I said as I turned to face him.  
“Five more minutes,” he said as he started to kiss my neck as I felt his hand move down my body till it reached its destination.  
“Ashley, oh god baby we have to get Nick and Cleo up and ready as well as ourselves for the memorial service,” I said as I felt him insert on of his fingers in me.  
“Baby, come on we have…”  
“Whhh,” Cleo had interrupted Ashley.  
“Damn it,” Ashley said.  
“ASHLEY PURDY,” I said as I slid out of the bed.  
“Leia, I swear she knows when we are fooling around,” he said as he also got out of bed as well.  
“Ashley, it is eight in the morning and she is hungry,” I said as I headed off to Cleo’s room. “Morning baby,” I said as I walked into her room and over to her crib.  
“Ma, ma,” Cleo said as she stretched her little arms up for me to pick her up.  
“Yes, I know but first we need to change your diaper,” I said as I picked her up and took her to the changing table.  
“Leia, do you need any help?” Ashley asked as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he kissed my neck as an apology for earlier. “Hey baby girl,” he said as he rested his chin on my shoulder.  
“Yeah, can you get Nick up and warm up a bottle for Cleo,” I said as I was in the middle of changing her diaper.  
“Da, da,” Cleo spoke up.  
“Yeah, Cleo daddy is here,” I said.  
“Okay,” he said as he kissed my cheek and left the room as I started to get Cleo dressed with a shirt and pants so we could give her, her bottle then I would get her completely ready in her dress for Jon’s memorial service.  
“You ready for your bottle?” I asked as I picked her up and headed downstairs to get her bottle.  
“Bo, bo, bo,” she said as clapped her hands.  
“I was coming back up to get her because I didn’t think a bottle would last her, so I made her some cereal as well. Nick is in the kitchen having breakfast,” Ashley said as I let him take Cleo out of my arms. She was becoming a daddy’s girl more and more every day. He was definitely stepping up to the plate at not only being a great dad for our daughter but since Jon has died he really stepped up with Nick. I am so glad I have Ashley in my life, lately he has been my support through all of this with Jon dying but I can see that he missed being on the stage.  
“Da, da, da,” Cleo said in her little sing song voice.  
“Yes baby,” Ashley said as he got her situated on his hip and then pulled me closer to him. I just looked up at him as he looked down at me and smiled at him. I really loved this man more now then over a year ago when we met. “Leia, I love you,” he said quietly as we walked into the kitchen.  
“Morning mommy,” Nick said as the three of us came into the kitchen.  
“Morning Nick, when you get done with breakfast I need you to go upstairs and brush your teeth. I will be up there soon to help you get dressed,” I said as I kissed the top of his head.  
“Okay, mommy,” Nick said as I went to fix my coffee and breakfast. Once I sat down I just watched as Ashley fed Cleo.  
“You know baby I can help Nick get ready. You will have to get Cleo and yourself ready,” Ashely said as he was finishing feeding Cleo.  
“Baby, can you please but I still need to go layout his clothes for him,” I said.  
“Mommy, I am a big boy,” Nick said as he got up and took his breakfast dishes to the sink.  
“Nick, baby I know but today you need to look nice because it is your dad’s memorial service,” I said.  
“Okay mommy,” Nick said sadly as he went to brush his teeth.  
“Leia, I got Nick,” Ashley said as I put my breakfast dishes in the sink and then walked over to Ashley and Cleo.  
“Thank you, baby,” I said as I leaned down and kissed Ashley on the cheek and then headed out of the kitchen.  
*Hours Later*  
As we were heading out the door my phone started to ring.  
“Ashley, baby can you go ahead and get the kids in the car. I have to take this,” I said.  
“Sure babe,” he said as he took the diaper bag and Cleo from me.  
“Thanks,” I said as I headed back to the house so I could answer the phone. “Hello,” I answered.  
“Hey Leia, Brian and I are not doing a big thing for Baylee’s birthday. I know you were looking at coming out here to Atlanta but Brian and I are coming to L.A. for you and Nick,” Leighanne said.  
“Leighanne, I love you and Brian so much and I know Nick will be excited to see you guys,” I said as I heard a beep in my ear and I pulled the phone away from my ear. That was when I saw who was calling. “Leighanne, I need to let you go. My mom is calling and I need to answer it,” I said.  
“Leia, just don’t answer it. You are so much better and you don’t need them. You have Ashley, the kids, all of us in the Backstreet family, and Mary and Greg as your family now. Kevin told me how your mom called the day Jon went into the hospital,” she said.  
“Leighanne, I know and I have been doing that but till I answer the phone she will keep doing it. What I really don’t understand is why all of a sudden is she calling me because when I told them Nick and I were not getting married they wanted me to abort my baby and I flat out told them no,” I said just as I heard the beep meaning that my mom hung up.  
“Well don’t answer it unless Kevin is around. Besides I still can’t believe that they even suggested that to you. I know all the guys are proud of you for telling your parents no. I also take it they don’t know about you and Ashley being together or even about Cleo?” Leighanne asked as another beep came across my ear and I pulled the phone to see my mom had left a voicemail.  
“No they don’t but Ashley did tell me that Jess found out about him. He answered my phone while I was out of it when Jon was in the hospital. Jess also knows about Cleo and I know she won’t tell my parents about either of them. Besides I need to get going. Ashley is out in the car with the kids waiting for me,” I said as I made sure the house was all locked up.  
“Okay Leia remember what I said about having Kevin nearby when and she calls again,” she said.  
“Leighanne, I will and I promise. I already have a voicemail from her,” I said as I opened the door to the car.  
“Okay talk to you later,” Leighanne said as I got in the car.  
“Later,” I said as I hung up the phone.  
“Baby, is everything okay?” Ashley asked as I buckled up and I just sat there looking at my phone trying to figure out why the fuck my mom was calling me so much lately.  
“Yeah, that was Leighanne and while I was on the phone with her my darn mother called me. I just wish she would get the darn message and stop. She did leave a voicemail but I promised Leighanne that I wouldn’t answer the phone or listen to the voicemail unless I have Kevin around,” I said just as my phone rang with a number that I didn’t have in my phone.  
“Who is that?” he asked as he backed out of the drive.  
“I don’t know,” I said as I stared at my phone.  
“Well the only way to find out is to answer it,” he said as we headed off towards the place where we were having the memorial service.  
“You know you are right,” I said as I finally put the phone to my ear. “Hello,” I answered.  
“Leia, thank goodness. Sis I don’t have much time but I ran away. I am sick of mom and dad trying to marry me off to Aaron. I don’t have my phone and I am coming out to L.A. to stay with you,” Jessica said.  
“Jess, I told you they can’t do anything to you till you are eighteen,” I said.  
“Shit, got to go,” she said and she hung up.  
“Babe what was that all about,” Ashley asked?  
“Jessica ran away and she is coming out here to stay with us. Crap, this isn’t good,” I said.  
“Wait, why is she running away,” he asked?  
“They are still trying to marry her off to Nick’s little brother Aaron and after all the drama I dealt with that family,” Jess doesn’t want to deal with that family,” I said as I started to go through my contacts.  
“That is complete bull. You know I am so glad that you never married Nick because I wouldn’t have met you or have our beautiful little girl,” he said as he reached for my hand and squeezed it.  
“I know and thanks so much,” I said just as we pulled into the parking lot and saw Brian and the others waiting outside.  
“What is Alex doing here?” Ashley asked with the venom seeping out.  
“I don’t know but be polite for now,” I said as we parked.  
“I will do that for you and the kids,” he said as we both got out and we each got Cleo and Nick out.  
“Uncle Brian,” Nick screamed once I got him out of the car.  
“Nick, you need to have my hand,” I said as I shut the door and reached for his hand.  
“Okay, mommy,” Nick said.  
“Leia, you and Nick go ahead,” Ashley said.  
“No, baby you are coming with me and Nick. Brian and Leighanne have not met you or seen Cleo yet. Besides I don’t care if Alex is here but my other brothers are here,” I said as I reached for his free hand with my free hand.  
“Okay for you I will do this. You know Leia I love you so much,” he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. Once we got closer to the guys I let Nick’s hand go so he could run off to Brian.  
“Uncle Brian,” Nick screamed!  
“Well someone is sure happy to see Brian,” Leighanne said behind me.  
“Leighanne, why didn’t you tell me you guys were in town?” I asked as Ashley and I turned around to see Leighanne holding Baylee on her hip.  
“Brian wanted to surprise you. He figured you needed a little happiness today. By the way who are these cuties,” Leighanne said.  
“I am Ashley and this little one here is Cleo,” he said as Cleo held onto Ashley a little tighter.  
“Well Ashley it is nice to finally meet you. Hello Cleo, I am your Aunt Leighanne and this is Baylee,” Leighanne said.  
“Bay, bay,” Cleo said looking at Baylee.  
“It is nice to finally meet you as well,” he said.  
“Leia, I think Mary and Greg need you,” Kevin said as he came up beside me.  
“Thanks, Kevin. Ashley you can stay here with Leighanne and Kevin while I go in to help Mary and Greg inside,” I said as I kissed him on the lips.  
“I think I will stay with Leighanne and the guys,” he said.  
“Okay and you know I love you,” I said.  
“Leia wait up, I am coming back to help,” Kevin said.

Ashley’s POV  
“Leighanne, I am so glad you guys were around her when she and I were broken up. I love her so much,” I said as I watched Leia and Kevin disappear from my sight.  
“Ashley, you are very welcome and she loves you just as much,” Leighanne said as she pulled me into a hug.  
“Leighanne, where did Leia go,” Howie asked? “Hey Ash,” he said as he got closer to us.  
“Kevin came and said that Mary and Greg needed her help,” Leighanne said.  
“Hey Howie,” I said as I saw who was with him.  
“Ash, this is Alex. I know how you feel about him but give him a chance,” Howie said as we all started to head into the building.  
“Howie it is okay, just as long as he doesn’t get near or hurt her today,” I said.  
“Wow, the guys were not kidding when they told me about how protective you are towards Leia. I just wish I was better at protecting her. Also sorry for my actions back last August,” Alex said.  
“Okay Alex, yes I am very protective of her, ever since that night,” I said.  
“Da, da, da,” Cleo said as she started to pat my chest.  
“Yeah baby,” I said as I turned my attention to my little girl.  
“H, h, h,” she said as she tried to get to Howie.  
“Okay sweetie,” I said as I handed Cleo over to Howie. “Howie you realize that you are the only one that she does this to,” I said with a smile as I realized that Cleo had four uncles that love her very much.  
“You know she might think we are actually related based off of our skin complexion,” Howie said.  
“You might have a point on that one,” I said.  
“Hey Ash, Cleo looks so much like you,” Alex stated.  
“I don’t see it. I see Leia in her more,” I said as we finally made it into the room.  
“Ash, I will see you later. I see Brian over there talking to Nick,” Leighanne said.   
“Okay and it was nice to meet you,” I said as I pulled her into a hug. “Please keep an eye on me, I don’t like the fact that Alex is here,” I whispered in her ear.  
“Don’t worry about it. Brian and I have it covered if Leia is not around,” she whispered back just as I let go of the hug. Now I completely understood why Leia was so close to Leighanne and Brian.  
“Hey Howie, hello Alex,” Leia said as she came and wrapped her arms around my waist as she laid her head on my shoulder. I could tell she wasn’t happy about Alex being here either.  
“Hey Leia, how are you holding up,” Howie asked as he leaned in to kiss Leia’s cheek.  
“I am doing a lot better than a few days ago. I am so thankful to have Ash by my side,” she said as she looked up at me with love in her eyes.  
“I am glad I am beside you,” I said as I leaned down and consumed her lips.  
“Really, Howie I have to see this. I mean I knew she was in love with him but you could have warned me about this,” Alex said as Leia and I pulled a part. It actually made me laugh.  
“What is so funny,” Leia asked just as she was about to turn and chew Alex out.  
“Sorry but Alex is not the only one that has said this about us,” I said between giggles.  
“What!?” Leia said in shock.  
“It is true Leia. Nick and I have been giving Ash a hard time,” Howie said as I saw Cleo was now asleep in his arms.  
“Howard Dwaine, you and Nick should be ashamed of yourselves,” Leia said as she squared up on Alex. “Alexander James don’t you even say any more about mime and Ash’s relationship. You were the one that was planning on trapping me in a relationship with you by tampering with my birth control. I am so glad that my little girl that is Howie’s arms is not yours. Besides the fact that Ashe here makes me so happy and I have to thank you for that,” she said as her body language dared him to speak. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist. She was actually starting to scare me; I have never seen her like this. That was when I saw Kevin quickly making his way over to us.   
“What the hell Alex. We were expecting Ash to lose it with you but you down right pissed Leia off. I haven’t seen her this pissed since she found out Nick was cheating on her,” Kevin said as he glared at Alex. I could tell the rest of the guys were not happy about Alex being here either.  
“Kevin all I did was comment about how Leia and Ash were making out. I just wish you guys would have told me. I will say this; I can actually see that Ash here really does make Leia happy. Leia, I am truly sorry for everything I put you through when we were together,” Alex said as he looked between all of us till his eyes finally landed on Leia. That was when I saw the tears in his eyes.  
“Alex, I forgive you,” Leia said as she got out of my arms and made her way over to Alex and hugged him.  
“Thanks, Leia,” he said and then looked as me. “Take care of her and please don’t hurt her like Nick and I did,” Alex said as he let her go.  
“I plan on it,” I said as I wrapped my arms back around her waist. “I want you so bad right now,” I whispered in her ear.  
“Later but right now we need to get this started,” she said as we all went to our seats. As Leia and I sat down I looked over at Howie and saw that my little Cleo was still asleep in his arms. That was when I noticed that Nick was still with Brian, just as Leighanne joined both of them. I was actually happy to have Leia and the kids in my life but I still wanted my dream.


End file.
